Russian Snow
by Porticulis
Summary: Hidden feelings and confused thoughts come unravelled under the Russian snow. For better or for worse. (In dedication to Redex and Atealia.)


In dedication to Atealia and Redex, two beautiful people who have graciously shared some of their time and love with me. Thank you.  
  
Russian Snow.  
  
The wintry air passed silently by the five youths who trudged through the melting snow. For the first time these five walked as one, their shoulders almost brushing. Perhaps it was in honour of their last day together.  
  
The dark- haired youth amongst them flicked his golden eyes to the pale blue heavens and the weak glow of a tired sun. It had stopped snowing for once in Moscow but it wasn't warm enough for him to relinquish the light blue coat that was part of the BBA standard issue for wintry climates. Rei glanced at his coat, his bright eyes subdued. Not that he was in any haste to surrender it. He wasn't in a hurry to admit that the Blade Breakers were no more.  
  
Tomorrow Rei would leave for China. Mariah had insisted and Lee had informed him that the village pined for his return. Did he have the heart to disappoint his family in China? No, he couldn't. He had travelled around the greatest Beyblading countries in the world, Japan, England, Rome, France, Russia, beybattled in Anglo- Saxon castles and Slavic Abbeys as well as grand stadiums before the watchful scrutiny of millions of beyblade fans. He had journeyed forth from his valley home to learn and to become stronger but now after months of fearsome battles, his wanderlust was all but spent. He yearned to return home, to set foot on the only soil that welcomed him like a mother to a son. It was time for him to return home.  
  
Then why do I feel like I'm running away?  
  
"Hey Rei, a penny for your thoughts?" Max asked suddenly, his soft blue eyes turned inquisitively to the Chinese youth.  
  
Rei blinked in surprise, taken suddenly out of his reverie.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" Max pursued.  
  
Rei's hesitation to answer attracted both Tyson and Kenny's attention. Even Kai watched him in his trademark, off- hand manner.  
  
"I . . . I was thinking about tonight." Rei confessed, trying to avoid his friends' scrutiny.  
  
Awkward silence hung in the frosty, morning air.  
  
A wistful sigh broke the brooding quiet. All eyes turned to Tyson.  
  
"If only . . . if only we had a another tournament left, we wouldn't have to part ways." Tyson said finally.  
  
"Tyson . . ." Max began, thinking of some comforting words to offer.  
  
"Another tournament . . ." Kenny echoed wistfully.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to take it." Kai cut in.  
  
Tyson and the others looked in his direction.  
  
"You're too drained to continue any further." Kai finished with a quick, sweeping glance to his ex- teammates.  
  
Tyson began to protest but he simply didn't have the heart to go on. Whatever retort he had planned fell silent upon his lips. He looked into the distance before them.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Tyson conceded much to Kenny's surprise.  
  
Max gazed at Tyson, his expression unreadable.  
  
"I wasn't referring to you alone." Kai explained suddenly. "All of us need to rest. Take a break from beyblading."  
  
Rei and Tyson stared at Kai, disbelief etched on each of their expressions. Kenny simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kai's right. You all need to take a well deserved break, too much strain and pressure can burn you out." Kenny added.  
  
"You need to take some time off as well chief." Max pointed out with a little smile.  
  
"So we should be looking forward to tonight?" Rei brightened up suddenly.  
  
"Right." Max and Tyson quickly chorused, broad grins suddenly on their faces.  
  
Kenny looked speculatively at the three. Kai managed a wan smile.  
  
"Let's get back then. It's starting to get cold again." Kai suggested in an almost friendly manner.  
  
The other ex- blade breakers unanimously agreed. They hastened their pace, their gait suddenly jovial while they buried their heavy hearts in their hollow footsteps.  
  
==============================  
  
Biovolt was finished. The Abbey had been cleared of its questionable priests and their charges were being released into orphanages or set up for adoption. Borris had disappeared. Amidst the chaos, the Demolition Boys were to be held in the custody of the Russian government. They had after all undergone extensive biological enhancements and to release them into society without first conditioning them to adapt to normal society would be pure folly.  
  
Bryan teased his finger over the razor edges of his blade, his lavender eyes wide with excitement as he increased the pressure on his finger. The blade would have to bite into his flesh sooner or later. Bryan could hardly breathe as he anticipated the sharp sting and the eventual blossoming of blood.  
  
Spencer watched his movements with barely concealed disgust. The fool would get them all killed. The blue- eyed Russian stared at the panel of glass before them that mirrored the captive Demolition Boys. He tried to picture the scientists and researchers jotting down notes and whispering conspiratorially amongst themselves behind, what was obviously, a two- way mirror. Spencer could roughly guess what the lab- coats were thinking.  
  
"Look at the purple- haired one . . . he shows obvious signs of masochism. It is possible that the experiments Biovolt carried out has done irreversible damage to his sanity. There is no reason to believe it to be otherwise for the other subjects. They should be disposed of in the interests of public safety."  
  
Damn that Bryan! He was getting them all killed!  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Lavender eyes snapped up and gazed challengingly at the hard cerulean eyes set on him.  
  
"Stay out of my affairs, leader." Bryan spat the word with a contemptuous sneer.  
  
Tala appeared unfazed by this.  
  
"If you don't stop now, I'll have to break your arm." Tala replied coolly.  
  
Bryan shook with anger and excitement.  
  
"Come on then." He challenged, a bloodthirsty grin across his face.  
  
Tala responded with the mocking hint of a smile and made as if to rise up.  
  
"They're going to kill us." Ian shouted suddenly.  
  
Tala and Bryan involuntarily snapped around to look at the small, dark- haired youth. Spencer had already set amazed eyes on his team member.  
  
"They'll know we're been tampered with. They know that we're not normal. They'll want to see-"  
  
"Ian!" Spencer shouted trying to snap the hazel- eyed boy from his insane babbling.  
  
"- they'll want to see inside us. I've seen Borris done it. I've seen him cut up a boy just to see why his experiment failed. He was alive Spencer . . . alive and screaming through the gag . . . They'll cut us up too . . . we're all failed experiments. They'll cut us up . . ."  
  
"They will if you continue yelling like a mad man!" Tala roared, trying to silence his team member.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and armed soldiers marched briskly into the room, their weapons trained on each boy's head.  
  
"Do not move." A voice spoke over the speakers. "The guards are here to remove one of your friends to a safer place. The guards have instructions to forcibly discourage any action that may lead to violence on your part. It is in your best interest for you to remain where you are."  
  
Spencer remained seated his eyes on Ian, worried that the boy might do something stupid. Ian however looked through petrified eyes at the guns pointed at him, his lips seemed to move but all he made were intelligible sounds. Bryan stared at the soldiers with unveiled contempt and his grip on Falborg tightened. Tala's sharp blue eyes never left Bryan's hands.  
  
Two soldiers edged forward, their weapons held before them. Swiftly, they flanked Ian and grabbed his unresisting arms then quickly retreated through the doorway. Ian had a second to look back one final time, his brown eyes wide with terror before the last pair of soldiers blocked him from view and the thick metal door shut itself with an audible click.  
  
"Ian." Spencer whispered, his sea- blue eyes riveted at the now silent door.  
  
==============================  
  
"Aren't you going for lunch?" Tyson asked, his brown eyes incredulous.  
  
"No, you and the others go ahead." Kai answered, a note of dismissal in his voice.  
  
Tyson shrugged.  
  
"As you wish." he answered simply.  
  
Tyson walked out of the doorway and joined his other friends who were waiting by the lift lobby.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Max asked noting Tyson's solitary reappearance.  
  
"He's packing up his stuff. He says he won't be joining us for lunch." Tyson answered and turned his gaze to Rei.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked, wondering why Tyson was staring at him so intently.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to talk to him."  
  
"Huh?" Rei asked taken aback.  
  
"It's not like I'm all desperate to have lunch with Mr. Sourpuss but . . ." Tyson looked a trifle uncomfortable.  
  
"This might be our last lunch together."  
  
"W . . . why me?"  
  
Tyson watched Rei silently for a few moments before shaking his head ruefully.  
  
"You're right forget it."  
  
A faint smile formed on Tyson's face and he jovially wrapped his arm around Rei.  
  
"Hey the food's waiting for us. Let's not waste any more time."  
  
Tyson made to get into the waiting lift. Rei staggered under the red- capped youth. Suddenly he felt his shirt snag at something. Rei turned to see Max's fingers wrapped around the white fabric of his robe. Turquoise eyes met golden ones.  
  
"Hey Rei, aren't you coming?" Tyson asked turning to see why his Chinese friend had stopped.  
  
"I er, need to talk to Max for a moment. Do you mind?"  
  
Tyson looked over to the fair- haired youth. Max smiled brightly at the world champion.  
  
"Sure, that's cool with me."  
  
Tyson walked into the lift where Kenny was waiting patiently.  
  
"Meet you guys later then." Tyson called as the lift shut before him.  
  
Tyson sighed and slumped against the lift wall.  
  
"It'll be alright."  
  
Tyson turned towards his auburn- haired friend.  
  
"No matter what we're still pals right?" Kenny said turning to beam at the taller youth.  
  
Tyson gazed quietly at Kenny before a small smile lit his face.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
==============================  
  
"Rei . . ."  
  
"I know what you're going to say Max."  
  
"It means more to Tyson then he's letting on."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And to you." Max finished softly.  
  
Rei stood silently, his eyes fixed on the passageway. Without a word, Rei made his way into the corridor.  
  
Max watched his diminishing form for a few moments before he made his way down the stairs.  
  
Rei reached Kai's room just as the Russian youth was about to close his room door. Rei placed a restraining hand on the door.  
  
"What?" Kai questioned his crimson eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Can I come in?" Rei asked forcing a smile.  
  
Kai blinked at the strained playful expression and stepped away from the door. Rei shook his head and pushed the door open.  
  
On the beds lay an open duffel bag and around it neat piles of folded clothes. Kai had already moved towards the duffel bag and added a small, thick book into its contents.  
  
"You're already getting ready to leave?" Rei noted, and for some reason had to fight to keep his tone neutral.  
  
Kai looked up sharply at Rei his garnet eyes searching. His reply however, spoke nothing of the question.  
  
"We're leaving tonight. I want to be ready."  
  
Kai thrust his hands into the duffel bag as he spoke, seemingly arranging the items in his bag.  
  
"Won't you be joining us for lunch?" Rei asked getting back to the reason he came.  
  
Kai's crimson eyes narrowed fractiously. Then his face relaxed and he replied in a peculiarly level tone.  
  
"As soon as I'm finished packing."  
  
'And that's the end of this conversation.' Rei thought dryly. Still he wasn't about to give up.  
  
"I'll help you." Rei offered and picked up the nearest pile of clothing without paying much attention to what he was holding.  
  
Kai's brows knitted into a frown but he quickly turned a bright red. Rei blinked in surprise and looked down to see what he was holding.  
  
Underwear?  
  
Kai quickly snatched the pile from Rei's grasp and stuffed them into the bag.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry." Rei stammered as he too went uncomfortably red.  
  
"I think I can manage on my own." Kai informed the Chinese youth in a threatening, low voice.  
  
Rei found himself backing away as his face flamed with embarrassment. He was almost past the doorway when Max's eyes begged him once more from the depths of his mind. Not only Max. The silent plea in Tyson's hazel eyes and the quiet disappointment in Kenny flashed before his eyes. He faltered and reluctantly made his way back up to Kai.  
  
Kai who had resumed packing as soon as it seemed that Rei was leaving snapped his head up and stared questioningly and impatiently at Rei.  
  
"What is it now?" Kai asked irritably.  
  
Rei tried to ignore the sudden pang in his chest.  
  
"This may be our last lunch together. Your clothes won't be running away, so why don't you leave your packing till later?"  
  
Kai's frown deepened.  
  
"I've already told you. After I've finished packing." Kai replied in a tone not open to negotiation and proceeded to arrange the things in his bag.  
  
Kai wouldn't be swayed. That was the long and short of it. No matter what anyone said. No matter what he said. But . . . no, he couldn't give up.  
  
"Kai . . ." Rei began hesitantly, "They want you. Kenny, Max and even Tyson want you to be there. "  
  
Kai completely ignored the Chinese youth and continued to shuffle through his duffel bag. Rei swallowed hard and began again.  
  
"You know we're all upset about parting. Although . . . although the team breaking up was a foreseeable event, but . . . all of us would still like to be together. At least as long as we can."  
  
The Russian youth didn't even look up his attention fixed on the bag before him.  
  
Rei struggled against the mounting pain. He had to give it one last shot.  
  
"Just this once. Just this once and possibly for the last time. Join us. We really want to spend this time with you."  
  
Rei knew of no other words that might have been more persuasive. He could only speak what he knew and that was that the team needed Kai, not only as a team leader but also as a friend, a buddy, and an elder brother even.  
  
Rei stood there, his breaths deep and his body tense. Without even looking up he knew that Kai remained unperturbed, more interested in his duffel bag then what he had to say.  
  
"But it doesn't matter to you does it. You couldn't care any less for the team. You never did care. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Rei whispered tonelessly.  
  
Without a second glance to his one- time team leader the Chinese youth turned swiftly and walked through the doorway and shut the door behind him.  
  
Outside, an irrepressible shudder shook the frame of the raven- haired beyblader.  
  
==============================  
  
The moment the door clicked shut Kai allowed his shoulders to fall.  
  
_'But it doesn't matter to you does it? You couldn't care any less for the team. You never did care.'  
_  
Slowly and carefully Kai lifted the photo album that he had been hiding in the bag. Kai turned the plastic cover over and gazed at the smiling faces in the first photo. Tyson's jubilant one nearly consumed his face while Max's was its trademark epitome of warmth and friendliness. Kenny's smile was polite, almost shy and Rei . . . Rei's smile was a study of how beautifully feline one could look. A hint of those lips curving gracefully that delicate face, the slightest suggestion of those diamond incisors poised as exquisitely and as dangerously as a tiger's paws.  
  
Kai sank onto his bed his eyes never leaving the photo. He looked at it for a few more moments and then turned the page for the next one.  
  
==============================  
  
Ian was gone. What were they doing to him now? Spencer shook his head and tried to think straight. Ian was lost and that's all there is to it. Spencer tore his gaze away from the now silent door and turned to look at the boys who were staring dangerously at each other.  
  
Tala and Bryan who had almost been at each other's throat, now sat at opposite ends of the room, their eyes locked on each other, beyblades clenched in their fists. Bryan's glare was outright murderous. His temple pulsed and his fair skin was in a mottled red. Tala's gaze was more watchful. The red- haired boy stared at Bryan with an expression that could almost seem to be boredom were it not for the hint of steel in the depths of those cerulean eyes.  
  
Perhaps he should stop the two of them. Then again, he really didn't care enough. Spencer turned back to the steel door. The image of Ian's last look of supplication for help that Spencer couldn't offer made his eyes burn.  
  
Tears? Tears for Ian? What was wrong with him? Ian was a teammate no doubt but that was no reason to weep.  
  
Memories . . . memories of training together . . . thoughts of forbidden moments of happiness, just enjoying stolen moments of freedom together . . . Ian was . . . he was more than a teammate . . . much much more . . . and he'd let him go. He had done nothing as Ian was dragged away to certain doom. Nothing. Now tears? Come now, why this useless display of sorrow? He hadn't gone through years of Biovolt to sob like a small child feeling sorry for himself. Biovolt taught him that the solution to anything was to fight. It wasn't just survival of the fittest; it was survival of the fighter.  
  
Spencer rose shakily to his feet. It was time to fight; but this fight wasn't for survival. There could be no chance of victory. Even Walborg couldn't stand against an army of armed men. Still it was the thing people like Ian and him were conditioned to do, although Ian had shown some humanity at the last moment. He was always the most innocent among the four of them. He was the only one who could see the value of life over death, peace over glory.  
  
Spencer couldn't. He raised Walborg before his chest and aimed at the two- way mirror.  
  
A part of him noted with some pain and amusement that he was in a way, fighting for Ian. That the result of the act would be his demise was immaterial. All that mattered was that he fought.  
  
"For Ian." Spencer whispered before he unleashed his beyblade and all hell broke loose.  
  
==============================  
  
Crash! Thump!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
The muffled sounds clearly emanated from beyond the wall of Rei's hotel room. He could almost picture Tyson as the centrepiece of an array of rumpled t- shirts, carelessly strewn manga and a bag that somehow could no longer contain what it had helped the Japanese youth carry throughout their journeys. Rei shook his head with a wry smile. Tyson, world champion beyblader and world's champion failure when it came to packing. Rei thought he heard someone knock on Tyson's door and he faintly heard Max's voice. Ah yes, of course Max would come to the Japanese youth's rescue.  
  
Rei chuckled softly and fell silent as the stillness of the room drained the sound from his lips. He turned to his own packed bags and sighed to himself. The evening sun cast it's dying rays upon his cheek, colouring it copper. Golden eyes were tinged crimson. Outside, the odd snowflake trailed briefly in the air. The night was settling in.  
  
Tonight . . .  
  
Rei bolted up from his bed and out of his room. He briskly traversed the corridor and raced down the elegant stairway. He needed some time alone. Yes, that's what he needed. Just some time away from his ex- teammates. Some time to get used to being what he was before. To rediscover the Rei that had the courage and the determination to set out alone into the yet unknown adventures and challenges that he would encounter beyond the safety of his village.  
  
Most of all, he hadn't been afraid to be alone. He knew that at the end of it all, there would be a home and family to return to. Yet now . . .  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny . . . Kai.  
  
He just needed to be alone. Needed to get used to it.  
  
Rei stepped into the bright hotel lobby. The evening lights and soft music filled the air with a joviality that Rei did not feel. He ventured a step forward and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him a silver- blue haired youth passed swiftly through the hotel's automatic doors. Rei watched in surprise as the figure made a right turn and disappeared around the corner of the building.  
  
Kai?  
  
==============================  
  
Glass shattered and shouts of alarm went up as Walborg wreaked havoc in the observation room. Spencer's bitbeast slammed into the hastily raised guns and swept them away with the force of a torrential wave. Spencer quickly stepped through the new passage where the two- way mirror had once been. Walborg spun furiously about the room, encircling the frantic scientists and soldiers alike in its deep- sea power.  
  
Tala and Bryan had risen from the floor, gaping at the scene of destruction before them.  
  
"Spencer . . ." Tala murmured dazedly.  
  
"Awesome . . ." Bryan murmured appreciatively.  
  
The darkness of the observation room hung about Spencer like a demonic aura.  
  
"Where is Ian?" Spencer intoned in a soft, deadly tone.  
  
As if on cue, Walborg began to shower sparks as it ripped across the walls.  
  
One of the soldiers moved as if to speak but a tall oriental motioned for him to stop and moved toward Spencer.  
  
"Touya!" A second white- robed researcher cried out.  
  
"It's alright Yuki. He just wants to see his friend." The man called Touya replied calmly.  
  
Turning to Spencer, Touya smiled pleasantly.  
  
"You want to see the other boy? I'll take you to him."  
  
Spencer nodded curtly. The scientist moved towards the door panel and punched in the password that would release the lock mechanism. Spencer turned to survey the others. Most of them were sweating hard. The bespectacled oriental called Yuki stared worriedly at his colleague. The disarmed soldiers were gathered in a far corner, their eyes wary. A couple of them fidgeted suspiciously. Were they reaching for hidden guns? It was just too damn dark to see.  
  
The adrenaline coursing through his blood made him swoon. It was going more smoothly than expected. Of course he knew there was no way he was going to get away with it. When he left this room the first thing they would do would be to call for help. Spencer knew the odds. The prospects of one beyblader against an army didn't give him any illusions of success. But he didn't want to think that far. One step at a time. Make it to Ian, see how he is. Help him to escape maybe, if he was very, very lucky. As for what happened to him afterward, he couldn't give a damn.  
  
"Spencer!"  
  
The fair- haired Russian turned to look at his team leader.  
  
"We'll have to take care of these people. You go ahead and get Ian."  
  
"Then we're busting out of this place." Bryan finished and lashed out Falborg in a white blur.  
  
The bitbeast screeched across the room and gently knocked Walborg towards Spencer. Spencer reached out and Walborg flew back into his palm. Straightening up, Spencer gazed at his two friends for a long while before he turned around.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The door slid open with a soft hiss.  
  
"Let's go." Spencer instructed raising Walborg before him.  
  
Touya obliged but as he walked through the doorway he paused in mid stride.  
  
"Yuki." He spoke, softly, tenderly.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"I'll come back soon."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
The two men smiled at each other. Touya finally looked away and led the way to where Ian was being held captive. Spencer started to follow the man but he abruptly turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered. "He'll be back."  
  
Yuki blinked back the surprise from his eyes and slowly smiled.  
  
"Go quickly."  
  
Spencer spun around and hastened to catch up with Touya. Something caught at his throat as he hurried along the corridor. It was he realised, the first time he had ever comforted anyone.  
  
==============================  
  
Kai walked briskly, ignoring the odd snowflake that settled on his face. He needed some time alone from Tyson's incessant racket and Max's coddling of the Japanese youth. He needed some peace and quiet and he knew just the place.  
  
One or two cars passed him by with a monotonous rumble. Restaurants bustled with activity in preparation for their patrons for the evening. The streets were unoccupied at this hour. A silence hung in the air. It was the silence of gentlemen and ladies as they freshened up before heading down for some exquisite cuisine. It suited him just fine of course. He didn't want an audience. There was an alley between a hotel and a restaurant, a short walk away from the hotel he was staying in. He had been there a couple of times. It was completely isolated from the daily life of the city. Perfect for his purposes.  
  
Kai reached into his pocket and casually brought out the photograph he had brought with him, the one with Rei. He sighed. Why had he brought it anyway?  
  
_You know why._  
  
Kai shook the thought from his head.  
  
No I don't.  
  
_Yes you do._  
  
Kai glanced at the picture in his hand. The feline smile, the bright, intelligent eyes.  
  
Yes, maybe I do.  
  
Kai sighed once more.  
  
I just broke a record. Sighing twice in a day.  
  
Crimson eyes made out the signpost that indicated the direction of the hotel he needed to pass by before he could reach his alley.  
  
"Not far now." Kai murmured to himself.  
  
The Russian youth quickened his pace, so in lost in thought that he was oblivious to the figure following closely behind.  
  
==============================  
  
"Walk beside me." Touya said suddenly casually placing a warm hand on Spencer's arm.  
  
Spencer looked at him in surprise.  
  
"The cameras." Touya explained the friendly smile on his face unchanging.  
  
Spencer flicked his eyes upwards and caught the security cameras trained on both of them. He silently cursed himself; he was so inexperienced at this. The place was largely deserted. Their footsteps invaded the silence that prevailed in the marble- white corridors. Fluorescent light lit everything a harsh white. A wave of dizziness nearly rendered him to his knees had the scientist not steadied him. Spencer had waved off the enquiry into his present health. From his companion's expression he knew he must look really bad. All that didn't matter now. Only Ian did.  
  
They hadn't walked far when they heard footsteps from around a bend they were about to take.  
  
"Stay casual." Touya whispered.  
  
Spencer had to smile. Did the hostage just ask him to act casual? The seriousness of the situation was not lost on Ian however. There was no saying what would happen to him if they gave the game away. Spencer tried to control the faint tremors in his frame.  
  
A smartly- dressed woman in a white lab- coat appeared before them.  
  
"Dr. Kinomoto! What a surprise!"  
  
"Doctor." Touya greeted with a smile.

"Ah, this child . . . one of the children?"  
  
"Yes. I was just about to take him to the medical unit."  
  
Pity touched her pretty face.  
  
"Yes, the poor dear. The serum had severe side- effects for that one."  
  
She turned towards Spencer.  
  
"What about this one? How is he feeling?"  
  
Touya turned to look at Spencer, a hint of a frown knitting his brows ever so slightly.  
  
"Perhaps that's why he should get to the medical unit as soon as possible."  
  
The lady was concerned.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"Page the medical team. Tell them to meet me at the medical unit."  
  
Spencer tensed at these words but the urgency in Touya's voice made him balk at carrying out any drastic action.  
  
"Right away doctor."  
  
Spencer turned to Touya the moment the woman disappeared from view.  
  
"What was all that about." Spencer demanded, trying to bring Walborg before him.  
  
The doctor knelt before him and placed a cool palm on his forehead.  
  
"Feverish. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm perfectly alright! What did you call the medical team for?" Spencer demanded struggling to keep his teeth from chattering.  
  
The concern was obvious in Touya's eyes.  
  
"It's the serum."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The serum. When you first came here you remember having a full medical check up?"  
  
Spencer nodded, an action that nearly sent him reeling.  
  
"Do you also remember being injected with something."  
  
Injected . . . Serum . . .  
  
"You gave us this serum?" Spencer asked, unable to repress the fevered chatter of his teeth.  
  
Touya nodded.  
  
"The original intention was to undo some of Dr. Borris' . . . augmentations. It worked as far as we could see. The unnatural reading of all of your vital signs and brain patterns were returning to normal. From a psychologist's and physiologist's point of view, you were returning to normal, by degrees of course."  
  
Spencer nodded with some understanding. So that explains the sudden changes in his thoughts and behaviours. If so, then Ian's hysteria . . .  
  
Touya seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
"The serum however, had unforeseen side- effects. Your friend's hysteria was a side- effect induced by the serum. Presently, he is under observation. We thought it best to sedate him to prevent him from hurting himself."  
  
The thought of Ian unconscious and helpless snapped Spencer out of his reverie.  
  
"We have to get to Ian." His voice was so weak, he barely managed to croak out the words.  
  
Touya shook his head.  
  
"You haven't been listening closely enough. The serum's giving you some side- effects. Your present sickness is evidence of this."  
  
Spencer pondered on this for a moment partly because he needed to steady himself. The walls spun about making it hard for him to think. He swooned . . .  
  
"Spencer? Spencer?" Dr. Kinomoto called worriedly as the Russian youth slumped into his arms.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Spencer asked groggily.  
  
"I've been sent here to treat you Spencer. I know a lot about you."  
  
"I want . . . I want to get to Ian."  
  
Spencer struggled to stand and failed.  
  
Touya looked at him silently before nodding in agreement.  
  
"He's just up ahead, hold on."  
  
Touya helped Spencer up. Even then, Spencer had to lean on his companion.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Gritting his teeth Spencer forced himself to move forward. Ian was just up ahead, he needed to stay awake. Touya would help get them better. He'd find a way to get out of this installation. He was a person Spencer could trust. After that . . . after that they could go back to the Abbey, or anywhere where they could stay together. Even an orphanage would do, as long as they were together. Tala, Bryan and . . . Ian. He had finally realised how important that little boy was to him. Spencer shook with silent delirious laughter as he thought of what Ian would say if he called him little boy to his face. Indeed, Spencer intended to spend many of his remaining days in laughter.  
  
Spencer grimaced at the effort of each step. It wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long, he thought feverishly to himself. Ian was just up ahead-  
  
The walls swam about in his vision and Spencer collapsed.  
  
==============================  
  
"Spencer should have reached Ian by now." Tala said turning to look at his teammate.  
  
Bryan merely grunted in response. He was more interested in making Falborg spark about the soldiers and grinned wickedly when he managed to get a couple of them to flinch. Tala resisted the urge to slap the boy's head. Why was Bryan being so stupid? Tala quickly held his anger in check. It wasn't like him to loose his cool. What was wrong with him today?  
  
Tala glanced down the hallway searching for any sign of Spencer. It was a futile gesture, one that was intended to distract him from Bryan more than any real expectation of Spencer's return.  
  
"Hey Tala."  
  
"Yeah?" Tala asked surprised that Bryan had addressed him.  
  
"What do you plan to do after we get out of here?" Bryan queried with uncharacteristic calmness and curiosity.  
  
Tala paused to ponder the question.  
  
"Stick to the rural areas. Keep a low profile. Maybe get employed as a farm hand."  
  
"Farm hand?" Bryan snorted with amusement.  
  
Tala simply looked away.  
  
"Hey." Bryan called.  
  
"What?" Tala asked irritably.  
  
"You're going to give up beyblading?"  
  
Tala looked at Wolborg resting warm and snug in his palm.  
  
"I'm not giving Wolborg up."  
  
"I see." Bryan turned back towards the fidgety guards but his eyes quickly flicked back to the cerulean- eyed youth.  
  
"Hey Tala, the Demolition boys. We're still a team?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Tala hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Well yeah, if the others still want to be in it." Tala replied finally.  
  
Bryan smiled and looked down at his launcher.  
  
"Then we'd have to stick together wouldn't we?"  
  
Bryan's smile unsettled Tala. Bryan never smiled.  
  
"Guess so." Tala replied warily.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I still want to be part of the team."  
  
"Oh." Tala fumbled for something to say.  
  
He spoke what first came to mind.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
What the hell! Why did he say that?  
  
Bryan averted his gaze but Tala could see that his ears had gone flaming red.  
  
"This is an emergency. All medical personnel are to report to the medical unit immediately. I repeat, all medical personnel are to report to the medical unit immediately."  
  
"Spencer." Tala whispered a sense of cold foreboding growing in him.  
  
"Bryan!"  
  
Bryan nodded at the summons.  
  
"Let's- "  
  
Bryan froze in mid- sentence, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Bryan?"  
  
Bryan sank slowly to the floor. Tala hastened to gather the fallen youth in his arms.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Professor Tsukishiro!"  
  
Yuki stood before the soldier who held a shotgun in his quavering grip.  
  
"Drop the gun lieutenant, you're in enough trouble already."  
  
Tala remained detached from the proceedings.  
  
"Bryan," he called distressfully, "Bryan tell me what's wrong. Bryan."  
  
Lavender eyes stared unfocused; pale lips gaped.  
  
Tala felt something warm and sticky coat his fingers and cold dread spread like a fever, making him shake as he tried once more to rouse the youth in his arms.  
  
"Bryan? Come on, say something." Tala begged tremulously.  
  
Lavender eyes blinked and seemed to finally recognise the face before him.  
  
"Ta . . . la?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, it's me." Joy and relief almost choking the words.  
  
Yuki crouched beside Bryan and carefully slid his hand behind the youth's back. Tala looked towards the fair- haired doctor praying for a reassuring smile or some sign of hope.  
  
Professor Tsukishiro turned towards his assistants.  
  
"Prepare the operation theatre."  
  
Turning back to Tala, he placed a comforting hand on Tala's shoulder.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Tala took one last glance at the young man who's pasty white skin slowly clouded with pain and loosened his hold on Bryan. Yuki gently lifted the boy in his own arms and smiled appreciatively at Tala. He made as if to rise but Tala hesitantly held on to the professor's arm.  
  
"I . . . I don't want to leave him alone."  
  
Yuki smiled and nodded his head understandingly. Then he raced out of the room, Tala close at his heels.  
  
==============================  
  
Alone at last. Kai slumped against a brick wall and tiredly lifted the photo. It was a funny thing really. You never really know how much something meant to you until you know you're about to lose it. He'd been staring at the real thing for months without thinking about how bright those eyes were, how rich that dark hair was, but now that they were about to part, he suddenly was.  
  
_'But it doesn't matter to you does it. You couldn't care any less for the team. You never did care.'  
_  
Perhaps Rei was right. He hadn't cared about how Rei had to face accusations of betrayal, how Max had to face his own Mother's lack of confidence in him or Tyson's own insecurities in his own abilities in the face of the Majestics. Sure he had spent some time pondering on how he could help and checking on his teammates to see if they were up to the challenges before them, but it hadn't been conscious concern. He was there, he was their team leader, and it was his business to ensure they were in peak form. It wasn't like anything he felt right now.  
  
The keen cut of separation.  
  
Oh crap. He was going to miss them.  
  
A sudden breeze took Kai by surprise and he felt the photo free itself from his grasp.  
  
Kai lashed out his arm to catch it but he was a fraction too late. Kai watched as the photo floundered in the wind before a hand deftly plucked it out from the air.  
  
Beautiful dark hair, ravishing golden eyes.  
  
Rei?  
  
==============================  
  
"Sunny days and starry nights, lazy afternoons.  
  
You count the castles in the clouds, and hum the little tunes."  
  
Max gazed at the multitude of clouds. American skies were just as blue as Russian skies, just as beautiful as it was the last time he walked in Russia with his ex- teammates two weeks ago. But it felt odd somehow to view it without his friends. A profound and unfamiliar sadness came upon him. Rei's deep golden eyes, Kenny's curtained ones and Kai's aloof expression. Tyson's open and honest laughter.  
  
The American sky was indeed beautiful, but all the beauty of the skies could do nothing to relieve the sudden heaviness in his heart.  
  
==  
  
"But somehow right before your eyes, the summer fades away,  
  
Everything is different and everything has changed."  
  
Kenny entered his room with an odd lump in his throat. Somehow, the room that he had loved so much didn't give him the same warm feeling he used to look forward to after a hard day at school.  
  
His favourite bedspread and his treasured collection of encyclopaedias seemed dull and lifeless. This room just seemed so empty without the familiar sound of Tyson's complaining, the usual chortle Rei would give when Tyson goofed up. The memory of Max's innocent laughter and Kai's anti- social grunt echoed about the dark walls. Suddenly, Kenny felt an irrational urge to cry in this empty place.  
  
==  
  
"Funny how a photograph can take you back in time,  
  
To places and embraces that you thought you left behind . . ."  
  
Kai sat on the roof on the rooftops of his new school gazing into a small album. In this photo Tyson jumped jubilantly in the air after winning the American tournament. The next one showed Kenny before Dizzi typing away frantically for an answer to some complicated question. Here Max talked animatedly to his mother about his experiences in the European tournament and here . . .  
  
Here was Rei, grinning broadly at the camera as he lounged lazily on a sofa. The Chinese youth looked like a sleepy tiger ready for a short nap after a satisfying meal.  
  
Kai let his finger trail on the outline of this drowsy tiger for a moment before he raised garnet eyes to the shifting clouds and thought of a name.  
  
==  
  
"They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one,  
  
That no man is an island when all is said and done . . ."  
  
Tala balanced the basket of fruits on one arm and carefully held the card in his hand while his other arm turned the door handle of the little ward.  
  
"About time you came."  
  
"Your welcome." Tala responded, shutting the door behind him and crossed the room to sit beside Bryan.  
  
Tala assessed Bryan's condition. He looked much better now that there was more blood in his cheeks. Pale skin had a healthy glow to them and his lilac eyes gleamed with alertness. The difference with how he had been right after the operation had been startling and Tala promptly filed that particular image away lest the worry showed on his face. Bryan hated to see him fuss over his health.  
  
"You're going to give that fruit basket to me or what?"  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah, for you."  
  
"You couldn't get anything with a little more meat in it?"  
  
"Yuki told me that you're still on that diet."  
  
"So you didn't smuggle a meat bun in?"  
  
"Bryan!"  
  
"Oh fine. How's school?"  
  
"Touya's and Yuki's classes are interesting. The lessons have a nice feeling of normalcy to them."  
  
"Heh. You've been brainwashed."  
  
Bryan picked up the card that Tala left on top of the fruits.  
  
"Spencer and Ian's?"  
  
Tala nodded.  
  
"'Get well soon dummy, you've got a week's worth of homework to do. We miss you. ' How heart-warming. "  
  
"I'm sure they meant well."  
  
"Was that an attempt at humour?"  
  
"No."  
  
Bryan let his eyes settle on Tala's face.  
  
"You look stressed. What's wrong?" Bryan asked seemingly casual.  
  
Tala tried not to look surprised. Damn. Bryan was sharp.  
  
"Hm? Oh. Nothing."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
Tala sighed and slipped his hand behind the back of his t- shirt and withdrew a single, red rose.  
  
"Is it mine?"  
  
Bryan asked, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
Tala nodded mutely.  
  
"Thought it might make you feel better." Tala added after a moment of silence.  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You couldn't just say you liked me?"  
  
"Guess not." Tala conceded his face flushing.  
  
Bryan sighed and then burst out laughing. Tala could only maintain his composure for a minute longer. The sanctity of the ward was filled with their youthful chuckles.  
  
"Tala?" Bryan whispered in between bouts of mirth.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
==============================  
  
"There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
  
And you won't know where you belong . . ."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Rei heard Mariah call in the distance and grinned.  
  
"You'll have to catch up!" Rei called, looking down on the pink form below, nimbly scaling the mountain face.  
  
The words barely left his lips when he realised who he had just sounded like.  
  
Silver blue hair and strong crimson eyes filled his aspect. Gritting his teeth, Rei resumed his climb, ignoring Mariah's cries of dismay.  
  
"They're not around any more. He's not around." Rei hissed to himself amidst his physical exertions.  
  
"We're not a team any more."  
  
Rei bit his lip with the effort of fighting the strain.  
  
"We're not."  
  
A warm breeze tugged at his dark raven hair.  
  
(Tyson teasing and tugging his long ropes of hair.)  
  
Sweat poured down Rei's flushed face.  
  
(Max forcing a smile and having second thoughts about the benefits of sauna in relieving their tension.)  
  
Small, loose rocks clattered over the rock face.  
  
(Kenny researching frantically over his laptop for a way to turn pink scarves back to white before Kai butchered him.)  
  
Kai . . .  
  
Rei paused in his climb. Resting in a steady grip, Rei lifted his fingers over his lips.  
  
It was strange how your closest friends never truly left you.  
  
==============================  
  
"They say that home is where the heart is,  
  
So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong."  
  
They stood there. One in the light, the other in shadow. Two sides of the same coin. One in love but too hurt to show it, the other too hurt to love. An eternity held them a part, an eternity born out of silence. What would it take to break that silence?  
  
Rei lifted his eyes to the photo.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Kai gazed intensely at the Chinese youth.  
  
"Why?" Rei had to ask.  
  
Why me? Why you? Why now?  
  
Kai strode forward, slowly, painfully slow. The gap struggled, he struggled, against everything he knew, against his past, his fears.  
  
Rei stood there waiting. Outside, perfumed gentlemen rode in their posh cars. Jewelled women stepped daintily out of expensive cars. Birds chirped. Snow fell. A million things happened about him. Unimportant things. All he could ever care for was before him.  
  
That one step. The bridge he needed to cross that gap.  
  
Kai stood before Rei. A breath apart. Inseparable. Two sides of a coin.  
  
Golden eyes glinted with expectation.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Deep crimson globes filled with promise.  
  
"Because there are no explanations."  
  
Lips brushed and fell against each other. Heartbeats deepening, drowning in fire. They stood there entranced, against the falling Russian snow.  
  
An eternity set against time.  
  
=====  
  
A/N: Thankfully the end. My love to all those who have lent me support throughout last year and the first few months this year and those who have most recently lent me their support. Though I mention no names, do not doubt for a moment that I know not who you are. Words are not all I have to express my gratitude.  
  
P.S. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
